The concepts and methods developed in the context of an efficient synthesis of (plus or minus)-daunomycinone (see J. Am. Chem. Soc. 102, 5983 (1981)) are being extended to the preparation of analogs of Adriamycin and to other naturally occurring quinonoid systems.